Five Nights at Liquid Generation
Español Five Nights at Liquid Generation es un juego hecho en 2017 Personajes *Hindu : Proviene del juego Annoy the Hindu. Es el lider de los 3 personajes . Se comienza a mover en la Noche 1 , alrededor de las 2/3 AM . Empieza en el Show Stage. Si nos quedamos sin energia , su cara se vera en la puerta izquierda . Si el jugador no se mueve , la cancion durara mas hasta aguantar hasta las 6 AM. *Vampiro : Proviene del Juego Bobbing for Apples. Se comienza a mover en la Noche 2 a partir de las 1 AM , empezando en el Show Stage. Es extremadamente activo en la 6ta Noche. *Esqueleto : Proviene del juego Dress up a Snowman. Aparece en todas las noches del juego , para evitar que nos mate debemos darle cuerda a la caja , al escucharse la musica cuando la caja de musica no se le da cuerda por un largo tiempo , lo mas seguro es morir. *Burro : Proviene del Juego Pin the Tail on Donkey , Se comienza a mover raramente en la Noche 2 , no es hasta la Noche 3 donde se empieza a mover , Empieza en Donkey Cove , si el jugador ve la Donkey Cove vacia , urgentemente hay que cerrar la puerta izquierda , cada golpe del Burro drena una parte de la energia , El primer golpe 4% , el segundo 8% y el tercero 10%. Llamadas ''Noche 1'' *suena telefono* Hola , hola? , uhhh bienvenido a tu nuevo trabajo en Liquid Generation. Preparate para pasar cinco noches en la oficina de esta pagina humoristica. Bueno vamos con los animatronicos , Primero tenemos al Hindu , ese tipo enloquece si le tocas la frente repetidas veces , eso si jugaste Annoy the Hindu , el juego donde proviene , el es el unico que se activa en esta noche. Bueno , despues te hablo de los demas , Ah! se me olvidaba , no te olvides de darle cuerda a esa caja , Nunca me gusto esa idea de los esqueletos , siempre me dio escalofrio esa cosa . Bueno termina esta noche , Suerte! . *fin de llamada* ''Noche 2'' *suena telefono* Hola , hola? , Ey , lo hiciste! Segundo dia! , bueno ahora podemos hablar del Vampiro , bueno , ese tipo proviene de Bobbing for Apples , para poder evadirlo solo cierra la puerta derecha, y hablando de personajes nos falta el Burro, ese sale en el Donkey Cove , aunque esta noche no es tan activo , solo termina la noche y despues hablaremos de el. , Suerte!*fin de llamada* ''Noche 3'' *suena telefono* Hola , hola? Ah , eres tu , Muy bien, Noche 3 , ahora podemos hablar del Burro , el sale en el Donkey Cove , como te dije , si ves su lugar vacio , cierra la puerta antes de que el burro te mate. Aqui todos se ponen un poco mas agresivos , en especial el Hindu. que se empieza a mover mas en esta noche. Bueno , Suerte!*fin de la llamada* ''Noche 4'' *Suena telefono* Hola , hola? Ey , dia 4 , me alegra que hayas llegado tan lejos, bueno ahora procederemos con un problema , Los animatronicos cada vez son mas activos , nada fue lo mismo desde ese fatidico dia ,sabes que ocurrio? Los animatronicos perdieron el control de forma exagerada . hagas lo que hagas , sobrevive , y ten mucha suerte!!!*fin de llamada* Noche 5 *suena telefono* (voz baja) , Hola .... hola? Bueno esta es tu ultima noche , aqui todos son mas pesados , y me refiero a mas agresivos , y si , tienes que sobrevivir si o si , bueno , Suerte! *fin de llamada* 6ta Noche Esta noche se desbloquea despues de la Noche 5 , Esta noche es dificil , porque todos son extremadamente activos. En esta ocasion , los golpes del Burro drenan mas energia , por ejemplo , si el primer golpe drenaba 4%, ahora drena 6%. Noche 7 En esta noche se puede personalizar el AI de todos(menos el Esqueleto) . El reto es ganar el Juego en modo 20/20/20. Al ganarlo , somos despedidos del trabajo. Galeria Hindu Screamer Extras.gif|Jumpscare del Hindu Vampire Screamer.gif|Jumpscare del Vampiro. SkeletonScreamer.gif|El jumpscare del Esqueleto DonkeyScreamer.gif|El jumpscare del Burro.